This application relates to visualizing historical pathogen sampling in a facility, such as a food processing facility.
Pathogens (e.g., unwanted microbes, such as salmonella, E. coli, or Listeria) are a major cause of food spoilage. The presence of such pathogenic microorganisms on food products can potentially lead to food-borne outbreaks of disease and cause significant economic loss to food processors.
Pathogenic contamination of food products can occur not only from the product itself, but also from the environment. For example, food products are susceptible to contamination during processing steps carried out after the initial sanitization process. Contamination sources from the food processing environment can include processing equipment, such as knives and mixers, food contact surfaces, such as cutting boards, conveyor belts, and interior surfaces, such as floors, walls, and ceilings.
In order to evaluate the presence of pathogens, sampling can be conducted. The results of the sampling can change over time—e.g., from day to day.